Turned
by malfoysminx
Summary: When Harry fails to turn up for a date, Draco is furious, but what if the reason for Harry standing him up is far more sinister than a few hours of over-time? And what if the consequences for their relationship are far greater than one missed date? Features vampire!Harry. dm/hp drarry slash


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

A/N: Post DH, EWE

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason.

**Turned**

Draco tapped his fingers impatiently against the table as he glared at the fireplace. Forty minutes, he fumed, Harry was forty minutes late and without so much as an apology. Digging out his charmed galleon, he sent his boyfriend a message, trying very hard not to snap.

'_Harry, where are you? I have an early appointment tomorrow and if you don't get here soon, you may as well not bother._'

It wasn't exactly a rarity for the Gryffindor to be late for their dates. Sometimes it was because he couldn't get away from work, other times it was because he couldn't get away from his friends without raising suspicions. It drove Draco insane, but mostly he managed to ignore it, telling himself it was worth the wait for the hours he got to spend in the other man's company. Except Harry never failed to let him know when he was going to be more than a few minutes late and Draco couldn't quite suppress the feeling of unease that began to spread through him as the seconds ticked by.

Ten minutes later, he had begun to pace as he composed a second message.

'_Where are you? You're starting to worry me. Please get in touch._'

Another fifteen minutes and Draco's emotions were flitting constantly between furious and downright terrified.

'_Potter, where the fuck are you? You'd better be dead or I'll kill you the next time I see you. Get in touch, you prat._'

He followed that message with another almost immediately.

'_Please, Harry, I'm really worried about you. Where are you?_'

Draco sat down abruptly on one of the sofas, the galleon clutched tightly in his hand. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but there was nothing he could do. The Gryffindor would kill him if he blew their cover and it turned out to be nothing, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong and about to get worse.

He didn't sleep at all that night, alternating between pacing agitatedly across the floor and staring desperately at the galleon, willing Harry to get in touch. By the time Pansy arrived for their breakfast date, he was a nervous wreck.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" She demanded as soon as the house elf showed her into the conservatory.

"I slept badly. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Pansy took her seat at the table, watching him carefully as he served her drink.

"You look like you haven't slept at all." She commented as he poured himself a cup of strong coffee and added cream and sugar.

Draco shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes as he took a sip of his beverage. He could tell she was going to nag at him until he provided her with more information and he didn't have the energy to come up with a believable story. Half of him just wanted to tell her everything, that he and Harry had been dating for the best part of a year, that he was serious about the relationship and that he was absolutely terrified that the other man was dangerously injured or... he refused to consider the alternative.

"Spill, Draco." Pansy demanded when he remained silent.

"I was stood up." He blurted, deciding that if he couldn't tell the whole truth, he could at least tell part of it.

"And that caused a sleepless night?" She looked incredulous. "Draco, it happens to everyone!"

"It wasn't just a random date, though, it's... he's..."

"Draco Malfoy! Are you trying to tell me you have a boyfriend and you_ didn't tell me_?" Pansy's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"I had my reasons." He did not want to have this conversation now and he was already kicking himself for telling her anything at all. "The point is, he was meant to come over last night and he didn't turn up."

"Have you tried sending him a message?" From the look on her face she clearly expected the answer to be no.

Draco nodded miserably. "He hasn't replied."

"Maybe he's just decided that it wasn't working."

"No." He was vehement. "It's working fine and even if it wasn't, he would never just drop me without a word. He's too much of a Gryf..."

"A what?" Pansy demanded when he stopped abruptly.

"A Gryffindor." He cringed inwardly, he hadn't meant to reveal that little piece of information.

"Just tell me he's not a Weasley." She begged him.

"Of course not!" He scowled with distaste.

"Well thank Merlin for small mercies. So who is he?"

Draco just gave her a look and she smirked at him.

"It was worth a try. You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

"It just isn't like him not to get in touch." He spoke into his coffee cup.

If he'd glanced up at that moment he would have seen the look of shock that crossed Pansy's face. She had never seen him like this over a man in all the years they had known each other. If she didn't know better, she would say that Draco was in love and with a Gryffindor at that.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just got caught up at work and didn't have a chance to contact you." She hesitated before pressing for more information. "So what does this mystery man of yours do, anyway?"

Draco was saved from replying by the arrival of an owl carrying his copy of the Daily Prophet. He was halfway through reaching for it when Pansy snatched it up instead, unrolling it to view the front page.

"Oh my!" Her laugh sounded close to a cackle. "This is just too good."

"What is?" He asked irritably.

"Potter's been turned." She laughed again, flicking to the second page to continue reading the story from the cover.

Draco just stared at her, momentarily unable to comprehend what she'd said.

"He's been what?" Fortunately she was to distracted to hear the way his voice shook.

"Turned!" She practically crowed. "The Golden Boy's a vampire!"

Draco yelped as the cup in his hand suddenly exploded, showering him with hot coffee and fragments of china.

"What on earth is wrong with you now?" Pansy demanded, flicking her wand to clean him up without lifting her eyes from the paper.

"Give me that." He held out his hand for the Prophet.

"Mmmm, one minute..."

"Now, Pansy." His tone was cold and she looked up startled, handing over the paper without another word.

Draco's hands were trembling as he quickly read the article splashed across the first few pages of the Prophet. The Aurors had been on a raid for illegal potions trafficking and stumbled into a nest of vampires. They had been outnumbered three to one and been taken by surprise, although super-Auror Harry Potter had apparently managed to take down four of them single handedly before he was overpowered and bitten. The report of the exact events that had followed seemed somewhat hazy, but the fact that Harry had been forced to drink from one of his captors appeared to be uncontested. By the time help had arrived it was too late to save him, the transformation too far along.

"The Prophet always makes up rubbish, but this is ridiculous." He stated, wishing he could make himself believe his own words.

"They don't make up things like this." Pansy snatched the paper back out of Draco's limp grasp.

"But they have to have made it up." He whispered. "It can't be true. He can't be a..."

He was on his feet before he was aware of what he was doing, striding purposefully across the room towards the door.

"Draco? Where are you going?"

He ignored her, throwing open the portal and heading for the nearest fireplace. If he'd have looked back, even once, he'd have seen the expression of shocked realisation on Pansy's face, but he didn't even pause. His entire being was focussed on one thing and one thing only, getting to Harry any way that he could.

It wasn't until he arrived at St. Mungo's that it occurred to him that he might need a plan, but by then it was too late. Fortunately the clamour of journalists in the hospital reception allowed him to slip by unnoticed and moments later he was prowling along the corridors in search of his boyfriend. It didn't take him long to find Harry's room, having no objection to confunding healers until he got the information he required. Slinking along hallways, Draco managed to stay out of sight of the press and easily worked his way past the Aurors on guard by transfiguring his robes into those worn by the hospital staff. In fact, he was half tempted to write a letter of complaint regarding the shoddy security surrounding the Gryffindor hero. Coming to a halt in front of his boyfriend's room, however, his luck finally ran out. Just as he reached for the door handle, it opened up to reveal Harry's friends. Draco caught only a glimpse of black hair against the white hospital sheets before his view was blocked by enraged Weasleys.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Who let you through?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you." Draco glared at Weasley, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm here to see Harry."

"Well you can't." The Weaselette jumped in immediately.

Draco sneered. "I can and I will."

"What's going on here?"

His heart sank as he took in the sight of the healer's robes, knowing that while he could argue with Harry's friends as much as he liked, there would be no getting past the St. Mungo's staff without revealing something that Harry may never forgive him for. Though, of course, there was the very real chance that the Gryffindor may not survive long enough to forgive him. Draco knew better than most the risks of vampire transformations and he knew all too well that less than half of people bitten made it through.

"I need to see him." Draco insisted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but that won't be possible. If you'll come with me, I'll escort you out."

For just a moment, Draco considered objecting and forcing his way past the healer, but he knew it would be pointless. One glimpse of Harry now could well cost him the chance of seeing him ever again and that was simply not an option. With one final look at the closed door, he gave in, following the woman down the corridor.

He'd forgotten about Pansy and he was rather startled to find that she was still there when he returned to the Manor. She had not left the conservatory and he entered the room to find her sipping a fresh cup of tea while she gazed out over the grounds. It was hard to believe it had been less than half an hour since he'd fled the room. He felt as though his emotions had been through the wrangler a hundred times in that short period and he knew he was already approaching breaking point.

"So I believe you have something to tell me?" She pinned him with a hard look.

"They won't let me see him." He sank down into a chair, burying his face in his hands.

"They won't let you see who?"

Draco cringed at her tone, knowing there was no way he could get out of this now without telling her the truth.

"Harry. They won't let me see Harry." His voice cracked. "Merlin, Pans, what if he doesn't make it through? What if he doesn't survive the transformation?"

"If anyone can, it's Potter, don't you think?"

"But what if he doesn't?" His voice was small as he turned tortured eyes on his friend. "What will I do without him?"

"Oh, Draco..." A moment later she was perched on the arm of his chair, hugging him against her chest. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"He didn't want anyone to know."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Nine months, maybe ten."

"Merlin, how did you keep that one quiet?"

Draco shrugged. "If I wanted to stay with him, I had to keep his secret."

"Why was he so adamant about it?"

"I don't know, he refused to talk about it and after a while I stopped asking." He admitted uncomfortably.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She mused aloud. "I don't think I've ever known you to date someone for longer than a week."

"Harry's different. He makes me feel..."

"What?"

He had intended to say 'loved' but that wasn't entirely true. He knew his boyfriend cared for him, but the fact that he'd refused point blank to tell anyone that they were together had left Draco uncertain of the true depth of Harry's feelings.

"It doesn't matter."

It was a sign of how worried Pansy was that she didn't push the point. Instead, she got to her feet, pouring him a cup of tea before returning to her own chair.

"Potter will be fine, you'll see, and then you'll have a hot vampire boyfriend to enjoy every night."

Draco sighed, taking a sip of his drink and trying to clamp down on the panic that was close to overwhelming him. Perhaps Pansy was right, but just now it was hard to believe that things would ever be right again.

^v^

The following few days passed in a blur. He was vaguely aware of Pansy popping in to check on him as often as she could but Draco hardly noticed. He was barely sleeping and he ate only when forced by his worried friend.

He'd sent Harry one final message via the enchanted galleon the day he'd returned from his unsuccessful visit to St. Mungo's. It read, simply:

_"Please, Harry, if you get this message, just let me know that you're awake. I need to see you."_

He'd yet to receive a response and he was nearly at his wits end. More than once he'd had half a mind to force his way back into the hospital, just for one glimpse of his boyfriend, but Pansy had always managed to talk him out of it. It wasn't worth the risk, she'd said. Think about what will happen when he wakes up and finds you've blown his cover, he'll be furious. You don't want that do you? So Draco remained at home, waiting and wishing for a moment he feared might never come.

Four days after Harry's ill-fated Auror raid, Draco finally received the message he'd been waiting for. He'd taken to carrying the enchanted galleon around in his hand and when it first began to heat he nearly dropped it in surprise. Lifting the coin, he eagerly read the message, before nearly collapsing with relief.

**"I'm awake. I can't message you properly now, but I'll be in touch later."**

Draco didn't hesitate before replying, his tension flowing out of him with every word that he now knew the Gryffindor would read.

_"Thank Merlin, Harry, I've been so worried. Are you ok? How are you feeling? What have the healers said? Get in touch as soon as you can x"_

When Pansy arrived he was nearly delirious and for a moment she was convinced that the worst had happened.

"He's awake, Pans." He said finally, pulling her into a hug and nearly squeezing the life out of her. "He's awake."

"See, what did I tell you?"

All Draco could do was nod, his relief so potent it was nearly tangible.

It wasn't until several hours later, well after Pansy had left, that Harry finally got in touch again. Draco was lounging on a sofa in the drawing room, turning the coin over and over in his hands when it finally heated, Harry's words etching themselves into its surface.

**"I'm so sorry, Draco, I know you must have been worried. I'm ok now, I think. They're sending me home today at least, so I suppose I must be."**

_"Thank Merlin you're alright. Can I come and see you? I'll understand if you'd prefer I didn't while you're still at St. Mungo's, but let me know when you get home and I'll be there."_

**"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. My friends will be around most of the time, it might be best to wait a while."**

Draco's heart seemed to stop before starting up again, hammering away at double its usual speed.

_"You don't want to see me?"_

**"I don't want you to see me like this."**

_"You'll always be 'like this', you're never going to see me again?"_

**"That's not what I meant."**

_"Then what, Harry?"_

**"Just... not yet."**

_"When?"_

No response was forthcoming and he decided to try another tack. Channelling Pansy he sent;

_"You know vampires are hot, right?"_

It was a moment before the Gryffindor's response arrived and it was clear that Draco's comment had done nothing to help the situation.

**"It's not safe for you to see me any more."**

_"Damn it, Harry, you're not dumping me by enchanted galleon."_

**"I'm sorry, Draco, I'm so sorry."**

"Fuck!" He threw the coin across the room, watching with satisfaction as the hard metal left a dent in the wood of the antique coffee table as it bounced off it onto the floor.

This could not be happening. Draco didn't do relationships, he didn't do break-ups and he certainly didn't do hurting so much it felt like he was being physically ripped apart by pain. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring blindly into space, his heart simply unable to deal with the blow it had suffered. After days of fear and anguish it had never once occurred to him that everything wouldn't be better the second the Gryffindor woke up. He'd never dreamed that Harry wouldn't want him any more.

Despite the pain clawing at his chest, Draco felt as though he were living in some sort of haze where nothing seemed quite real. He thought he should probably fire-call Pansy, but he had no idea what he'd say to her. He shook his head, trying to clear it enough to think straight. Maybe it was Harry's Gryffindorish influence, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew he couldn't just give up without a fight. After several hours of going round in circles in his head, Draco's mind was made up. Retrieving the discarded galleon with a flick of his wand, he sent the other man one more message.

"_I assume you're home by now and I'm coming over. If you're so determined to break up with me, the least you can do is tell me to my face. You've got fifteen minutes to clear everyone out._"

Harry's response was quick.

"**I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am, but please don't come, it's not safe.**"

"_Fourteen minutes._" Was all he sent in reply.

He watched the clock on the mantle as the seconds ticked by, but there was no further communication from Harry. When the appointed time arrived, he hesitated for only a moment before taking a pinch of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, he found the Gryffindor waiting for him behind the sofa in what was obviously an attempt to keep his distance.

"You shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

Draco shook his head mutely, struggling for a moment to find a response. He'd always thought that Harry was attractive, even back at school, loathed as he'd been to admit it at the time. Now, however, the man looked simply breathtaking. The transformation had enhanced his features, giving his jaw extra definition, his skin a clear, almost translucent quality and it seemed he no longer had need of his glasses, the absence of which showed off eyes that had become an even more astonishing shade of emerald green. Harry was now, without a doubt, the most attractive man Draco had ever seen.

"You've taken a blood potion?" He asked finally, though he was unable to tear his gaze from the other man's face.

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing, I'm perfectly safe." He took a step forward, trying not to notice when Harry flinched back, his movements far more graceful than they'd ever been in the past.

"I can't trust myself with you." Harry whispered, holding out his hands as if to push Draco away, though there was still several feet of space between them.

"_I_ trust you. Is that not enough?" There was a note of desperation in his voice that he hated, but he couldn't seem to control it.

"Draco, please..."

He shook his head. "I won't let you go, not now, not like this."

Before Harry could protest, he had crossed the room, kneeling on the sofa and reaching out for the Gryffindor who seemed rooted to the spot behind it. Carefully, he placed his hands over the other man's fingers where they gripped the back of the furniture so tightly that the pressure was almost enough to break it. He had only meant to give Harry comfort with the touch, but as soon as their skin came into contact, it was as though he'd been hit by a dozen different spells all at once, sending sparks of energy racing through him. After that, he couldn't help himself from sliding his hands up his boyfriend's arms and over his shoulders. The Gryffindor, for his part, seemed frozen in place, allowing Draco the contact without encouraging it.

If he had been able to see into Harry's mind at that moment he would have witnessed a powerful battle of wills. The need to respond to Draco's embrace, to touch him, hold him, _taste_ him, was equalled only by his need to keep the Slytherin safe. He could no longer trust his own impulses, no longer knew if he could control his reactions when he was this close to a human being. It was a losing battle, however. When the blond leaned forward, just the tiniest bit, it was all over.

Half a second later, Draco found himself on the sofa, lying flat on his back with his boyfriend sprawled on top of him. For a long moment they stared at each other, both a little startled by the speed of Harry's movement and then they were kissing hungrily, their hands tearing at the fabric that separated them. His shirt ripped down the seams as Harry tore it away from his chest, the Gryffindor's hands running roughly over every inch of bare skin that he exposed. Draco's trousers were next, unfastened more quickly than a mere human could ever have managed, before being shoved unceremoniously down his thighs. Draco had two lubricated fingers buried inside him before Harry had even removed his own trousers, but he had no intention of complaining.

His hips bucked automatically against his boyfriend's hand as he fucked himself on the other man's digits, but already it wasn't enough. He couldn't remember ever needing anyone so badly before in his life, but then he'd come so close to losing Harry that perhaps it wasn't so surprising. First when he'd feared that the Gryffindor wouldn't survive the transformation and then when he'd received Harry's message... it was no wonder that he needed the other man so intensely now. Except even as he keened desperately, wordlessly begging for more, a part of him knew that it wasn't so simple, that his need for Harry went beyond the desire to reaffirm their relationship. Even if it had been only that, he was well aware that this was not the affirmation he yearned for. He knew the expression of physical need would not be enough to assure the stubborn Gryffindor that this was how they were meant to be, but he couldn't think any more. Finally, the other man was pressing into him, driving as deeply into his body as he could and Draco was lost.

Harry had always been an enthusiastic lover, but he had never been so unrestrained. Sometimes Draco had wondered if the Gryffindor held back when they were together, but he certainly wasn't holding back now. His hands gripped Draco's hips tightly enough to bruise and his thrusts were hard enough to send the heavy sofa skidding across the floor. It was the best sex he had ever had in his life and he never wanted it to end, yet even as the thought flitted through his mind, he knew it couldn't last much longer. Harry hadn't even touched him, yet he was already on the very edge and if the noises the Gryffindor was making were anything to go by, the other man wasn't far off either.

Wrapping his arms more tightly around Harry's neck, Draco crushed their lips together, kissing his boyfriend as if his life depended on it. He hadn't thought the action through and in the heat of the moment he'd almost forgotten what the Gryffindor had become. The lightest brush of fang against his tongue left his mouth filled briefly with the tangy taste of his own blood, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt Harry tense before he tore his mouth away burying his face in Draco's neck instead.

He knew what was going to happen next. Yet even so, he would have been incapable of stopping even if he'd wanted to. He felt the harsh puff of air against his throat as the Gryffindor exhaled and then the sharp sting of teeth sinking into his flesh. It should have hurt and he supposed it did in some abstract way, but the overwhelming sensation was one of pure pleasure. With a breathless cry, he let his head fall back, exposing his neck even further as the most intense orgasm of his life ripped through him. He felt Harry coming apart above him, felt the strange pull of the vampire's mouth as he sucked on Draco's blood and it was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced.

He felt the change in Harry as keenly as he had felt the other man's release. The pressure on his neck ceased first, followed immediately by the return of the Gryffindor's earlier tension. He pulled away so carefully it was as though he thought Draco was made of blown glass, liable to shatter at the slightest pressure.

"Harry, don't..." His voice was rough and it seemed to only add to the damage that had already been done.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I'm so sorry."

Draco reached for him, but Harry was already on the other side of the room, one hand covering his eyes as though he couldn't bear to see the evidence of what he had done. A thin trickle of blood dripped down his jaw from the corner of his mouth, staining the top of the t-shirt he still wore and it shouldn't have been hot, but damn it all, Draco couldn't help himself. Even now, after the most spectacular orgasm of his life, he could already feel the stirrings of renewed arousal. He knew it was useless, though. Carefully, he got to his feet, tugging his trousers back into place and trying to hide the wince as the movement pulled at his strained muscles. The Gryffindor was somehow already fully dressed again, though Draco had barely seen him move other than to escape.

Cautiously this time, he spoke again, forcing his voice to sound as normal as he could manage. "It's fine, Harry, _I'm_ fine, I promise, it was..."

"Don't."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry's voice had changed, his tone harsher than it had been before. "I can't do this, I can't be with you any more. You shouldn't have come."

"You don't mean that, it was just an accident."

The word 'accident' seemed to push the Gryffindor even further away, his whole body curling in on itself as though he was trying to protect himself from some outside foe.

"I'm sorry." His voice broke on the words. "I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe that."

"I do, I know. Stop apologising, you did nothing wrong." Draco pleaded, but it was as though Harry couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"It's over, it has to be, I'm so sorry."

"Harry, please! We can get through this, you and I. We've been through so much already."

But the Gryffindor continued to shake his head, refusing to so much as look at him.

"Please just go. I need you to go."

He took a shaky breath. "Fine, we'll talk tomorrow."

"No. I meant what I said, I can't see you again." Harry hesitated and with a painful lurch Draco realised he was crying. "I'm sorry."

He wanted to reach out to the other man, to pull him into his arms and comfort him, but despite the maelstrom of emotion raging inside him, Draco was conscious enough to know that touching him now would be a bad idea.

"Harry..."

"Please, Draco, I need you to go, please."

The Gryffindor looked at him then, his eyes filled with anguish and Draco broke. Without another word he strode across the room, not even bothering to tug his shirt closed as he stepped into the fireplace. He was barely aware of his surroundings as he arrived back at the Manor, throwing himself onto the nearest sofa and burying his face in his hands. The move pulled slightly at the skin of his throat, drawing his attention to the pang of lingering discomfort from Harry's bite. Covering the mark with his hand, he fought to pull himself together, but it was a losing battle. He had never felt like this about anyone before, had never needed anyone like this, yet he knew that this was the end. Harry would never forgive himself for losing control like that, no matter what Draco said, no matter that Draco had fucking _liked _being bitten.

Mentally, he berated himself for letting things get physical in the first place. He should have known it was a bad idea. It would take Harry time to get used to his new body; his new needs and desires. Draco should have taken it slowly, waited, yet the moment their skin had come into contact, he had been lost. Harry had always had the ability to make him lose control with only a touch, but this had been different. The fire between them had never been that strong, the need had never been so all encompassing. Even in hindsight, Draco honestly wasn't sure he'd have been able to resist given a chance to do things over again.

He didn't know how long he sat replaying the evening's events over and over in his mind. He flipped constantly back and forth between kicking himself for being so stupid and reminiscing over every touch, every kiss and that Merlin forsaken bite. Eventually he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Pansy was shaking him awake. It took him a few minutes to recall where he was and why he was there. The light streaming in through the window told him it was already mid-morning and the ache in his muscles, beyond the expected repercussions of the previous night's exertions, suggested he'd been sleeping in a mightily uncomfortable position on the too short sofa. It was the internal pain, however, that recalled him to everything that had happened.

Without thinking, his hand shot up to cover his neck, his fingers tracing over the raised marks left by Harry's teeth. He saw Pansy's eyes widen in shock as she took in the state of him, coupled with the way he was touching his throat, but he could barely process his own reactions never mind hers.

"What happened?" She asked finally when it was clear that Draco had no intention of explaining himself.

"He dumped me." He whispered aloud, testing the words out on his tongue.

The sentence hung in the air as if it were a tangible being, growing in strength.

"He dumped me." He repeated and his voice broke.

"Oh, Draco."

He allowed Pansy to pull him into her arms and for the first time since the war, he cried. His friend said nothing, merely holding him close and stroking his hair the way she'd once done back in the common room at school. They sat like that for a long time, until Draco had no more tears to shed and then she just held him.

Around lunch time, Pansy set about trying to convince Draco to eat. He could only manage a few bites, but it felt nice to be looked after. Even so, he was relieved when she finally left. Despite his earlier breakdown, Draco was still holding on to a thread of sanity, keeping himself together for her sake. Now he just needed to be alone, to crumble in solitude.

As soon as she was gone, he called for one of his house elves, ordering it to retrieve a bottle of firewhiskey from his drinks cabinet. He didn't even bother with a glass. When the elf returned with the alcohol, he simply uncorked it before knocking back half an inch of the bottle in one go. He drank steadily after that, barely even aware as the afternoon turned into evening, the room darkening around him. He didn't notice when the elves came to light the chandelier or when the half empty bottle slid from his fist, clattering noisily against the parquet floor, its contents saved only by a no-spill charm on the bottle.

The thoughts that had been a blur before he started drinking were little more than mush now, but one idea seemed to return to the forefront of his mind time and time again. If Harry didn't want him any more, what was the point in keeping their secret? After all, there was no longer a secret to tell.

Draco had never surprised Harry at home in all the time they'd been together, but there was a first time for everything. Staggering drunkenly to his feet, he made it across the room and nearly fell into the fireplace. Harry's address came out somewhat slurred, but he hoped that the floo network would understand him anyway.

When he tripped into the Gryffindor's sitting room, he was immediately confronted with a head of bushy hair and a glare, but he refused to be put off by Granger's appearance. If she was here, then so was Harry.

"Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here? How did you get through the wards?"

"Where's Harry? Wanna see Harry."

"What, so you can gloat?"

"No, just need to see him. Where ish he?" He slurred, leaning heavily against the fireplace.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

His head swung round at the sound of Harry's voice and without thinking he lurched towards him.

"Harry, my Harry." He purred, hardly even noticing when the other man took a step back.

"Please, go away, Draco."

"But..."

"Just go. I'll owl you tomorrow."

"Promise me."

"I promise. Now please, go home."

Draco nodded, or at least he tried to. The movement of his head, however, destroyed what little was left of his equilibrium. He would have fallen if someone hadn't caught him firmly by the arm and the thrill he felt at the touch left him in no doubt as to who was responsible for his rescue.

"Harry..." He whispered, automatically turning in an attempt to get closer to the Gryffindor.

"Please, Draco."

The quiet plea reminded him that he'd agreed to leave. Shaking his head, this time in an attempt to clear it, he tugged his arm free, his bitter feelings from earlier that day returning in full force. Harry wasn't his any more. He stumbled several times as he moved towards the fireplace, but when Harry's hand brushed his shoulder, attempting to steady him, Draco shook him off. If Harry didn't want him here, Draco didn't want his help. With an incomprehensible sound that even he couldn't really interpret, he clattered into the fireplace and took himself home.

The following day Draco woke up feeling sick and it was a moment before he could process the feeling. Of course there was the hangover, but it was more than that. His memory of the previous night was hazy at best. He could recall drinking half a bottle of firewhiskey, but what had he done after that? Almost automatically he reached for the enchanted galleon, though he knew there would be no message. Just as he was returning the coin to the bedside table, there was a tapping at the window. Hauling himself out of bed, he crossed the room and pulled back the curtains. For just a second his heart leapt at the sight of the familiar owl before plummeting down to the region of his feet. He remembered now what he had done the previous evening, flooing drunkenly to Harry's house. He knew that he'd already lost his boyfriend, even before his idiotic behaviour but this felt like the final nail in the coffin. He had lost Harry, really lost him. Worse, he had messed up any chance he might have had of ever winning the Gryffindor back.

He could see the letter now, the words Harry would have used. Words like respect and trust. Maybe even betrayal. He knew he deserved it too. He should have trusted Harry, trusted that he knew what he needed for himself. He should have waited. Harry would have come back to him eventually, Draco was certain of it, but now? Even without his firewhiskey fuelled stunt, he knew he'd been stupid and selfish, pushing the Gryffindor into seeing him before he was ready. Harry would probably never forgive himself for biting Draco, never mind that he'd enjoyed it and oh _Merlin_ had he enjoyed it. But if Harry couldn't forgive himself, it would make no difference that Draco forgave him, that to Draco there wasn't even anything to forgive.

By the time he worked up the courage to open the letter nearly an hour had passed, though time seemed to have lost all meaning since the moment their missed date had lead him to realise that something was so very, terribly wrong. Carefully, he unsealed the letter, unrolling the parchment as though it were centuries old rather than merely hours. For a while longer he stared unseeingly at the words, taking comfort instead in the familiar handwriting scrawled across the surface of the paper. Finally, unable to put off the moment of truth any longer, he forced himself to begin reading.

"**Draco,**

**If I know you you're probably beating yourself up for the way you behaved last night, for getting drunk, for showing your emotions, for betraying my trust.**"

Draco laughed aloud at that, though the sound was devoid of humour. Hadn't he known Harry would bring trust into things and here was the dreaded word already, right there in the very first sentence. 'Betrayal' was harder to get his head around, though he'd been expecting it too. If there was one thing he had never dreamed he would do, it was betray Harry in any way. Ok, so once upon a time he'd have jumped at the chance to hurt the Gryffindor but not now. Not now.

"**Because Malfoys don't show their weaknesses, do they Draco? And I do know you. Sometimes I feel as though I know you better than I know myself. You certainly know me that way. You know what I want, what I need.**"

He shook his head sadly. He'd known exactly what Harry wanted. He'd wanted secrets, privacy. He'd wanted Draco to respect his boundaries and now, he wanted Draco to leave him the hell alone. The words were yet to come and he nearly stopped there, not wanting to see the truth in inescapable black and white, but he forced himself to keep reading. If this was the end, he needed to see it for himself, in Harry's beautifully familiar scrawl across the ivory coloured parchment.

"**I told Hermione, after you left. I told her everything. About us, about you, about the way you make me feel.**"

Draco froze, his heart skipping a beat before restarting with a thud. After all this time, Harry had finally told someone about them, someone important. It was what he had longed for right from the beginning, yet now it was all too late to mean anything. It was like a physical blow, another ache to add to the pain of losing Harry so abruptly.

"**She saw it right away, what I should have seen all along but was too blinded by fear to realise. That you're one of the most important parts of my life. That telling my friends isn't the same as letting the public loose with the knowledge of what we are to each other.**"

Draco could barely bring himself to keep going. It was too much, far too much to handle without Harry by his side, without Harry's hand clenched in his. The Gryffindor's use of the present tense didn't escape Draco's notice either and he wondered if Harry had realised what he was saying, if he'd made a conscious decision to acknowledge the fact that no matter what happened, whether they ever saw each other again or not, there would always be something between them, connecting them.

"**Hermione said something else too. She told me that I was an idiot (I'm sure you'll agree with her there) and that the last thing I should be doing right now is pushing you away. She's right Draco and I was wrong. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that.**"

For the first time since he'd received the letter, hope started to blossom inside him. He still wasn't quite ready to believe that everything was suddenly going to come up roses for him, but he was no longer so hesitant as he continued to read.

"**All I seem to be doing at the moment is apologising to you, but I mean it. I never meant to hurt you and I'm still so scared that I'll hurt you again. You don't know what you do to me, how you make me feel. The way you taste, Merlin, Draco, I can't even begin to describe it. Maybe if I knew as much about wine as you do, I'd be able to explain. You taste better than the most expensive bottle that money can buy and the potion is like stale water in comparison. I'm so scared though. I'm scared that I won't be able to resist the need to taste you again. I could hurt you, badly, or worse... and I don't think I could live with myself if that happened. The trouble is, I don't think I could live without you either.**"

Draco eyes fell shut at that, the parchment trembling in his hand as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He had no control over the hope now raging inside him like wild fire, tearing through the chill that had filled him for the last week and burning away the pain of Harry's departure from his life. There was something breathtakingly seductive about the Gryffindor's attempt at describing his taste, but even that could not distract him from the final words of the paragraph. Harry could not live without him. It was more than he'd dared to hope for and now...

Opening his eyes, he made himself continue with the letter, determined now to finish reading every word before he allowed his emotions to overtake him completely.

"**Hermione thinks I'm strong enough, that the way I feel for you will stop me from doing anything I might regret, but I've already done it once, what's to stop me from doing it again? And now I know what I'm missing too. My mouth is watering just thinking about it... I don't know what to do, I don't know what's right or wrong, I just know that I need you, Draco, I need you so much.**"

He could feel Harry's pain as if it were a tangible force, could see the unshed tears glittering in Harry's eyes as he fought with himself. Needing Draco, needing to keep him safe.

"**I hope that I'm not too late, that you can forgive me for treating you so badly. If you can, I'd like to see you. To say all of this face to face, to prove to you that I mean every word. I'll be waiting for you at my house at sunset tonight. I hope I'll see you there.**

**Harry x**"

Draco read the letter through three times before he was able to really take it all in. He'd been so sure that the letter was simply the final nail in the coffin of their relationship, that it took him a while to get his head around the idea that Harry was apologising. And not just apologising for pushing him away, he was apologising for everything; for the secrets and lies, all of it. It was more than Draco had even believed to be possible after so long hidden in the shadows.

It was a wrench to put the letter aside, but having spent much of the day passed out in a drunken stupour, he had less time than he might have thought before sunset and he could hardly turn up at Harry's in his current state. Still, by the time he was done showering, the day was already drawing in, the sun sinking towards the horizon and turning the sky the colour of molten lava. Running a hand through his freshly washed hair, a nervous habit he knew he'd picked up from Harry, Draco crossed to the french doors on the other side of his bedroom and stepped out onto the balcony. The air was cold, the December wind slicing through the thin material of his shirt, but he barely noticed. His eyes fixed on the horizon, he watched as the fiery sun slid through the clouds to drop below the trees that lined the Western border of the Malfoy estate. He didn't wait to watch darkness fall, returning to the house instead with only one thought in his mind.

When Draco stepped through the fireplace into Harry's living room, the other man's appearance; the pale skin, the dark eyes, the unnaturally red lips, very nearly blew him away. The fact that his boyfriend was now a fucking _vampire_ had somehow slipped his mind in all the emotional drama of the last twenty-four hours. He'd known, of course he'd known, how could he not with Harry worrying so much about Draco's safety, but the rest of it, the changes to Harry's appearance, the super-senses, the pure animal magnetism...

"Harry... You look..." He swallowed audibly, unable to formulate the words that would tell his boyfriend exactly how stunning he appeared.

"Weird, I know." The Gryffindor ran a hand through his hair in an endearingly familiar gesture.

"Wasn't quite the word I was looking for." He attempted a smile but his face felt oddly rigid.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." He said, almost out of habit.

"Yes I do." Harry argued, his face set in the determined expression that Draco always associated with Harry's more Gryffindorish tendencies. "I'm sorry about last night, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I pushed you away when I should have known that I needed you here with me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell people about us and for keeping you hidden away like some kind of dirty secret. I need you, Draco. Merlin, I need you so much. I don't know how I could even think of coping with this without you, I just..."

He broke off, burying his face in his hands and Draco couldn't bear it any longer. Crossing the room, he tugged Harry into his arms, hugging him tightly. His physical reaction to the other man was just as strong as it had been the first time, but he forcibly pushed those feelings aside. He felt the Gryffindor trembling against his chest, but it wasn't until he felt a splash of moisture soaking through the material of his shirt that he realised Harry was crying again.

"Shh..." He whispered soothingly, his heart aching. "You'll be ok, you'll see."

"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's ok. We're ok."

Harry shook his head as he pulled back far enough to meet Draco's gaze. "No, we're not, but we will be."

He nodded, rubbing soothing patterns across his boyfriend's back. "Yes we will."

"I mean it, Draco. I've been a right bastard to you and I'd understand if you wanted to walk away."

"Harry, I'm not..."

"Let me finish." The light was back in the Gryffindor's eyes as he continued, pressing his point home. "You deserve to be treated so much better than that and I promise you that things are going to change. I'm not just going to stop at Hermione, or even Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. I'm going to tell everyone about us, I'm going to shout it from the rooftops... at least, I will if that's what you want."

Draco bit his lip to hold back the words that seemed desperate to spill out of him. Ridiculously sentimental words like 'I don't care about any of that, I just want to be with you'. Because Harry was right about Malfoys. They didn't show weakness, they didn't show emotion... but then didn't every rule have its exception? And what better time was there than this to tell Harry exactly what he meant to him.

"I'd like that." Draco said finally, his words coming out husky as they squeezed past the lump in his throat. "I want the world to know how I feel about you... to know how much I love you."

They had never said the words before, but he couldn't regret saying them now. Not when they lit up Harry's face with an almost unaturally bright glow.

"Draco..." Harry's voice was thick with emotion. "I love you too, so much. I'm so..."

He cut Harry off with a finger pressed against the Gryffindor's lips. "No more apologising."

Harry clearly didn't agree, but he made no further attempt to speak. Draco couldn't be sure if his boyfriend's silence was a wordless acceptance or a belated reaction to Draco's proximity, but it would do for now. He knew that Harry was scared, fearful of the approaching media storm. He was willing to bet that so far the Gryffindor's friends had kept him sheltered from the full force of the outside world's reaction to his turning and the added revelation that Harry was in a relationship with a man and a Malfoy at that, would no doubt whip the press into a frenzy. Yet whatever happened, however people reacted to them, they would show a united front and Draco would finally be able to take his place amongst Harry's friends, giving his boyfriend the strength and support he needed.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he noticed the subtle change in the other man's expression. The tension in his face had morphed, transforming from stress to something far more pleasurable.

"Draco, I need..." Harry hesitated, then visibly shook himself, starting to pull back. "You should probably go and sit over there or something."

"Oh no." He whispered, sliding his arms around Harry's neck and preventing any form of escape. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"I'll hurt you..."

"Maybe I want you to."

Harry seemed to physically recoil at that and Draco mentally kicked himself for being so Gryffindorishly blunt.

"Do you have any idea..." He continued more carefully. "How incredible it was for me the other night?"

"You don't have to pretend, it's ok, I know what I did to you."

"No, Harry, you _don't_ know." Draco shot back frustratedly. "That night, physically at least, was one of the best nights of my life. I loved every damn second of it. The intensity between us, the _need_. I loved the way you took me as though you couldn't survive without burying yourself as deeply in me as you possibly could. I loved how rough you were with me, taking your own pleasure and forcing me to mine. And Harry, when you bit me..."

"Draco, don't..."

"When you bit me." He pressed, refusing to allow the Gryffindor to escape from this. "It felt fucking incredible."

Harry reeled back as though he'd been hit, his eyes wide. "You don't mean that."

"I do." He moved forward, following as his boyfriend backed himself up against the wall before crowding him against it. "I loved it, Harry, every second of it. How often do I come without even being touched? As soon as your teeth sunk into my skin it pushed me over the edge."

"Draco..." Harry's moan was tortured. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

He grinned wickedly at that, pressing his lower body against his boyfriend's and rubbing their erections together. "Oh I know _exactly_ what I'm doing to you."

He tilted his head back, exposing his throat to Harry's desperately hungry gaze.

"You want me to...?" The Gryffindor swallowed hard, then licked his lips.

"I want you to."

Harry moaned loudly, burying his face in Draco's neck, but he didn't bite... yet. Instead he grabbed hold of him, spinning him round and lifting him until his back was against the wall, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. The Gryffindor's erection pressed urgently against Draco's as his lips parted, his tongue flicking out to lap gently at the skin of Draco's throat.

"Please, Harry..."

"Please what?" The suddenly low and husky tone of voice, sent shivers of anticipation down Draco's spine. "Is this what you want?"

Before he could reply, Harry had vanished every stitch of clothing that separated them. Despite his distraction, he couldn't fail to notice the fact that not only had the spell been wordless, the Gryffindor hadn't even needed to use his wand. The astonishing display of power was more than enough to send Draco's desire ratcheting up another notch and he moaned softly, unable to bite back the needy sound.

"Or is it this?" Harry whispered against his neck.

Another wandless spell and two lubricated fingers were pressing into him, preparing him slowly. Too slowly. He moaned, arching into his boyfriend's touch, baring his neck still further.

"So impatient... So beautiful..." Harry murmured, removing his fingers only to thrust suddenly forward, filling Draco completely.

For just a moment, the Gryffindor appeared to have rendered himself speechless, his eyes closing almost in pain as he stilled his movements completely.

"Please..." He found himself begging, keening desperately as the other man slowly withdrew before slamming back into him.

"Was that not what you wanted?" Harry asked finally, thrusting again and forcing another cry from Draco's throat. "Then perhaps it was this?"

The Gryffindor leaned in even closer, his lips pressing hard against Draco's neck before drawing back slightly. He felt just the lightest brush of fang, enough to make him shiver before Harry's tongue stroked over his skin instead.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry murmured between butterfly kisses, punctuating the question with a harsh thrust of his hips. "What do you want?"

"Bite me!" He gasped out urgently, uncertain whether he could take much more of this new form of teasing torture. "Please, Harry!"

And finally, _finally_, Harry bit him.

His fingers tangled themselves in messy black hair as he held the Gryffindor against his neck, tilting his head back as far as it would go in invitation. He could feel the other man's mouth working against the fragile skin of his throat and the strangely seductive drag as he sucked at the warm blood beneath and that alone was very nearly enough to send him tumbling over the edge. When his boyfriend began to fuck him in earnest, driving him into the wall with every thrust, it was more than he could stand.

"Harry!" He screamed mindlessly, his whole body trembling violently as his orgasm crashed through him. "Harry, Harry, _HARRY_!"

He must have blacked out for a moment, or else the aftermath of his release was so intense that he was incapable of taking in his surroundings. The next thing he knew he was curled up in the Gryffindor's lap on the sofa, a large throw wrapped around both of them.

"Are you ok?"

Draco blinked up at his boyfriend, wondering how it was possible that Harry really didn't know the answer to that question. Although he supposed that 'ok' was rather an understatement.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I? You nearly passed out." Harry pressed when Draco still said nothing, not yet entirely sure he was capable of coherent speech.

He didn't think 'no, you hurt me just the right amount' would do much to ease his boyfriend's mind but clearly staying silent wasn't an option either. Still, he wasn't going to spend the next hour gently reassuring the other man.

"I didn't nearly pass out from _pain_." He let his lips twist with the hint of a smirk, relieved when his voice came out sounding only slightly husky.

Harry looked torn for a moment, but then, "It felt that good?"

"Oh yeah." He shivered from the mere recollection of quite how incredible it had been. "It felt _that_ good. You may now take on the official title of sex god."

Harry laughed suddenly, stopping just as abruptly as though he'd surprised himself with his own amusement, but it was the result Draco had been aiming for.

"You really like it that much?" Harry's gaze had fixed once more on Draco's neck and it wasn't difficult to work out what the Gryffindor was asking about.

"Yes." He hesitated, wanting Harry to understand. "It's not just that, though, it's all of it. I love how rough you are with me and how strong you've become. I know you feel the intensity too and I know it's almost overwhelming at times, but Harry, it feels better than anything I've ever experienced before. And I suppose the wandless magic was reasonably impressive as well..."

"I didn't even know I could do that." The Gryffindor admitted, running a rueful hand through his hair before evidently fixing on something else Draco had said. "I never knew you wanted it rough."

"I don't want it rough all the time, but..." He shrugged. "It's nice once in a while."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry promised, a slow smile beginning to play across his lips. "I want to try something different now though, if you're up for it."

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll be _up_ for it any minute now." He promised, shivering again as his boyfriend seemed set to devour him with his eyes alone.

Harry chuckled, before shifting them around on the sofa. A moment later, he sat sprawled across the furniture, lounging against the back with Draco straddling his lap, the throw that had been covering them lay forgotten on the floor. In the flurry of movement, Harry had slipped his hand around Draco's length and was stroking him slowly. If the hard press against his thigh was anything to go by, Harry was more than ready for round two. It seemed slightly crazy that they could both be ready again so soon and Draco briefly wondered if it was yet another side effect of his boyfriend's condition. There was certainly something more between them now, something deeper and more intense, but Harry's hand running slowly up and down his length, quickly pushed all other thoughts from his mind. There would be time for analysis later, he decided, time when his boyfriend wasn't driving him to distraction with the gentlest of touches.

"I don't know if this will work..." The Gryffindor's hand hesitated on its downward stroke before stopping completely, his recent bout of confidence fading rapidly. "I don't know if I'm capable of giving up control anymore, but I'd like to try."

"You want me to take control?" Draco asked, too surprised to complain about the cessation of Harry's caresses.

Their relationship had always been relatively equal. Until the other man's transformation, at least, they had taken it in turns to top, yet Harry had never asked him to take charge. He'd always needed to be in complete control of the situation and it was one of the things that turned Draco on so much now that Harry was no longer entirely human. Though the Gryffindor had given the outward appearance of being in charge, taking the dominant role in their coupling, he had never before been so... unrestrained. He took Draco as though he had no choice, as if his need was greater than his will. It had certainly been like that the first time.

"I want to see if I can do this without biting you again."

Draco nodded, understanding Harry's fears and agreeing with them, up to a point at least. Even with blood replenishing potions it would be very bad for his health to be half drained every night and if the chemistry between them continued to flare the way it had so far, they were unlikely to stay out of bed in each other's company for more than an hour or two at a time. He was pretty certain that the desperate need they were both feeling would calm after a while, but even so, as much as he was enjoying all the rough treatment, going out looking black and blue would hardly help with their image once they went public with their relationship.

"You didn't bite me before, not until I nearly begged you to." He pointed out, though he thought he knew what the Gryffindor's response would be.

Harry shook his head. "That was different. I knew what you wanted, I knew that was where it was going. I could tease you because I knew that ultimately I'd get what I needed. Knowing I _can't_... it's different."

"What do you want?" Draco asked, unsure how far Harry wanted to take things and not wanting to push the other man unecessarily.

"I want you to ride me." The Gryffindor whispered, his voice husky.

"Ok." He agreed, his heartbeat kicking up a notch at the mere thought.

After their earlier exertions, he didn't need any further preparation. Locking his gaze with Harry's, he lifted himself up with a steadying hand on the other man's shoulder. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he lowered himself into his boyfriend's lap, taking him deep inside his body. At some point he wanted to try reversing their roles completely, to have Harry under him, keening and writhing as Draco fucked him into the floor, but there would be time for that. For now, being on top, controlling the pace of their movements was enough, Merlin, it was more than enough.

He kept his rhythm slow, moving his hips just barely so that Harry's thrusts remained shallow. Their eyes never left each other's, their panting breaths mingling in the small space between their lips. The temptation to lean forward and close the final distance between them was strong, but Draco forced himself to resist. If he kissed Harry now, they would both be lost. He contented himself instead with linking their hands together, the fingers of his right tangled tightly with those of Harry's left. His other hand, he twisted in the hair at Harry's nape, keeping his boyfriend's head where he wanted it, their gazes still locked together.

"Touch me." He ordered when the need became too acute, the desire to speed up too potent.

Harry obeyed immediately, the fingers of his free right hand wrapping around Draco and beginning to stroke. He kept the pace slow at first, matching his speed to the rhythm of Draco's hips, but soon it wasn't enough.

"More..." He demanded, his hand tightening around Harry's, his hips beginning to thrust more wildly. "Faster... Make me come."

Harry responded without hesitation, his hips rocking back and forth as much as he was able in his current position. His fangs bit into his own lip, nearly drawing blood, as he fought against the need to bury his teeth in Draco's flesh, but he held on, his Gryffindorish stubborness preventing him from doing anything else. Harry's determination, fuelled by his desire to protect Draco, to be the man Draco needed, was just as enticing as Harry's more vampiric qualities. The sheer emotion in Harry's eyes and the internal battle visible in every feature of his face, coupled with the cautious movement of his body and his insistence on following Draco's lead, finally pushed him over the edge. Without once letting his gaze drop from Harry's, he fell apart, feeling the Gryffindor trembling beneath him as his own orgasm ripped through him and finally, Draco gave in, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's in a feverish kiss.

Their heartbeats had returned to near normal before they finally parted, their hands and bodies still joined intimately together. Their eyes met once more and Draco knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was where he belonged, where he was always meant to be. With his Gryffindor boy-hero turned blood-sucking vampire. His Harry.

"I love you." Harry whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. "More than I ever thought I could love another person. I'm so sorry for even thinking I could live without you."

"I love you, too." Draco replied, squeezing Harry's hand in his. "And I always will. We'll get through this, and every other shitty thing life throws at us, _together_. I promise."

"Together." Harry echoed, reaching up to cup Draco's face in his palm.

"Together." He confirmed, leaning into the touch with a soft sigh. "Always."

FIN


End file.
